Teeth
by CatherineSommers
Summary: A veces, sólo a veces Kurt olvidaba que en Halloween también había vampiros. Incluso su novio podía disfrezarse de uno, pero quizá, sólo quizá Blaine pudiese quitarle ese miedo de encima.
1. Chapter 1

Teeth.

El aroma a calabaza inundaba la casa desde hacía días. Entre pasteles horneados con demasiado edulcorante dietético y verduras con caras cortadas cada tres pasos, el olor era casi familiar, hogareño.

Halloween se presentó con rapidez máxima, decorando el vecindario con telarañas hechas de algodón y espantapájaros vestidos de brujas. Así también aparecían niños, ejércitos de princesas, momias, duendes y hadas. Sonreí para mí mismo al bajar las escaleras, recordando mis viejos disfraces hechos en casa, claramente muy _horror-chic_;el timbre señalizando a personas en busca de caramelos.

Además de pensar en las cuentas que muchos padres deberían rendir con un dentista, revisé mi atuendo por última vez en el espejo de la entrada, acomodando a la perfección un único cabello salido de lugar.

Pero apenas abrí la puerta sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal. Escuché el envase de plástico impactar contra el suelo y los dulces esparcirse por doquier. Sentí la resequedad de mi garganta al tragar en seco y la imposibilidad de gritar ante el terror.  
Corrí.

Corrí escaleras arriba, mis piernas temblando, mi corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte; me apoyé contra la puerta una vez cerrada tras de mí, sólo para escuchar mi nombre desde lejos, un tono conocido; entre gritos que parecían susurros terroríficos.

Sentí cómo mi respiración se tornaba más y más pesada, escuché los suaves golpes contra la madera y temblé al ver cómo el picaporte se movía para abrirse.

—¿Kurt? —mi vista se nublándose con cada segundo que pasaba, mi piel erizándose de miedo. Click. —Kurt.

No fui conciente de que era cubierto por sábanas hasta que el calor de éstas dejó de abrazar mi cuerpo, ni tampoco de que mis ojos se mantenían cerrados hasta escuchar las peticiones de que los abriera.

—No quiero hacerlo —admití, escuchando el inevitable quiebre de mi voz.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró, cálidas y conocidas manos se posaron en mi rostro, formando trazos con el dedo pulgar, limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

—Tengo miedo

Apenas esas dos palabras abandonaron mis labios, sentí una presión contra ellos. El familiar sabor a café mezclado con menta y dulces me invadió de inmediato y sólo fui capaz de profundizar el beso, de entrelazar mis dedos en sus cabellos, y concentrarme en cada parte donde nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, donde se desprendía aquél calor del cual me había vuelto adicto.

Busqué sus labios una vez que decidió poner distancia entre nosotros, aún con los ojos cerrados. Él respiró mi nombre en el silencio de la casa.

—Lo siento—su voz era un murmullo, como si se tratase de un secreto que nadie más que nosotros compartiese— Me lo quitaré, puedes abrir los ojos, Kurt.

Y tras un último respiro para calmarme, eso hice.

Allí, con sus ojos miel observándome de lleno, sus dientes faltos de colmillos y su rostro perfecto tan cerca del mío, me sentí seguro; pero al ver la capa amarrada a su cuello y su negra vestimenta sentí cómo el aire no ingresaba con facilidad a mis pulmones.

—Quizá… yo pueda curar tu miedo.

Sólo pude asentir antes de buscar refugio entre sus brazos y perderme en el sabor de su boca.


	2. Chapter 2

Me disculpo terriblemente por ser una vaga, pero, ¡hey! Here you have.

**Teeth.**

—Lo siento —no tardó mucho en repetir, nuestros alientos mezclándose por la proximidad, nuestras respiraciones erráticas por la falta de aire. Negué con la cabeza, concentrándome en el negro tras mis párpados cerrados.

Blaine se separó de mí nuevamente, la falta del calor de su cuerpo haciéndose notorio en un instante. Alzó una mano hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar, dejándose divagar por mi rostro, colocando una suave presión sobre mis labios.

Esperé, sentado en la misma posición, con ambas manos cerradas en puños sobre su opaca camisa, mis piernas atrapadas entre las suyas, su peso sobre mi regazo, su rostro cercano al mío pero no lo suficiente. Me vi obligado a abrir los ojos, pensando en lo estúpido que debía verme intentando controlar mi respiración sin saber qué pasaba.

Su sonrisa fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, fruncí el entrecejo, molesto por no reconocer qué era lo diferente, hasta que algo hizo _click_ dentro de mi cabeza. Colmillos.

Intenté retroceder, pataleando con Blaine aún sobre mí, la pared en la que estaba apoyado no quería ayudarme a escapar. Y, en un segundo, había dejado de moverme. Una de sus manos aprisionaba mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, todo su peso concentrado en mis piernas, impidiéndome moverlas; su risa grave, casi macabra, resonando en mis oídos, paralizándome de miedo.

—Kurt, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño —su voz sonando casi como un ronroneo.

Lo observé acercarse con lentitud, como si saborease cada segundo, como si el tenerme temblando fuese satisfactorio. Colocó sus labios sobre mi mejilla, dejando un pequeño rastro de nuestra saliva mezclada entre besos. Lo escuché tragar, sintiendo el movimiento de su garganta contra la mía.

—Te ves... _delicioso_.

Quise responder, intentando que el terror se disipara de mi cuerpo, pero mis cuerdas vocales no emitieron sonido.

—Provocas comerte, ¿me dejarías, Kurt? —dejó mi nombre rodar por su lengua, emitiendo una apusa que pareció eterna antes de volver a hablar— ¿Podría probarte?

La voz de Blaine se volvió un murmullo grave, resonando como un eco en mis oídos; su cálido aliento chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello mientras su rostro se escondía en el hueco de mi hombro... creía que yo era quien debía esconderse.

—¿Kurt? —sus labios cerrados chocaron contra mi piel, haciéndola vibrar al hablar. Tragué en seco, conciente de que mi cuerpo no iba a dejar de reaccionar sólo porque mi mente gritaba por alejarme. Éste era Blaine, después de todo.

Y, quizá siempre había tenido esa chispa de peligro que encendía mi fobia, quizá Blaine me había gustado desde un principio por su aspecto de juventud eterna, por su similitud con el estereotipo de vampiro de Twilight: tan perfecto como letal.

Asentí, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera. Sabía que iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

Sentí su sonrisa formándose contra mi cuello antes de que sus dientes atacasen mi piel, corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi espina dorsal apenas se realizó el contacto.

Los sonidos desprendiéndose de mis labios no podían ser más embarazosos ni la reacción ante sus roces más obvia. La mano que no sostenía mis muñecas tomó mi barbilla, moviendo mi rostro para otorgar un mejor acceso a su boca, dejando espacio para un camino de besos húmedos y mordiscos fuertes.

Casi podía sentir los moretones formándose en mi piel.

Le escuché gruñir contra mi cuello, murmurando palabras que mi mente no era capaz de procesar. Sentí su lengua trazando caminos, pasando por los puntos correctos, aquellos que conocía de memoria, esos que me hacían temblar de placer cada vez que les atinaba.

La mano que no sostenía mis muñecas en alto buscó la piel bajo mi camiseta, inspeccionando sin cuidado, brusca, casi violenta; como si el tiempo no fuese suficiente, como si mi piel fuese a desaparecer si no la tocaba por completo.

Tragué cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, susurrando cosas que lograban sonrojarme, claras como el agua y, aunque fuesen sólo murmullos acallados por el ruido de fuera, podía escucharlos casi tan fuertes como un disparo.

Sus dedos callosos parecían quemar mi piel bajo la tela de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que sus labios terminaban capturando los míos y sus piernas ejercían cada vez más presión. Entonces, lo sentí.

Aún con los jeans puestos la erección de Blaine era obvia y, ante el gemido apagado por sus besos, la mía también lo era.

Lo escuché bufar, maldiciendo por lo bajo —Desvístete para mí —las palabras impactaron contra mi oído, el aliento caliente causando más de aquellas reacciones embarazosas, asentí varias veces, desconfiando de mi voz, de mi capacidad para siquiera pronunciar algo además de sonidos bochornosos.

Apenas soltó mis muñecas las llevé hasta los botones de mi camisa, desabotonándola con dedos temblorosos: En cualquier otra ocasión, Blaine hubiese tomado mis manos entre las suyas y me hubiese ayudado en la tarea, pero no lo hizo.

Arriesgué observarle por el rabillo del ojo mientras deslizaba un botón por la ranura, sus ojos miel eran casi irreconocibles ante sus pupilas dilatadas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante su mirada hambrienta, la luz de fuera iluminó su sonrisa, entre un deje de traviesa y cómplice. Seguí su mirada para encontrar que mi camisa estaba totalmente abierta, el contraste de sus manos bronceadas contra la palidez de mi pecho hizo que tragase en seco.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio, escuchando pequeñas risas proviniendo de fuera, manteniendo la mirada del otro para ver quién daría el siguiente paso; una de sus manos descendió por mi cuello, dibujando formas uniformes hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, ninguno apartó la vista mientras lo rozaba, experimentando aunque ya conocía la reacción.

Llevé mis manos inmediatamente a mi boca, queriendo acallar sonidos que ambos ya habíamos escuchado, queriendo que él hiciese aquello que siempre podía subirme la temperatura y dejar mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que era lo único que podía escuchar.

Y así lo hizo, sin esfuerzo quitó mis manos de donde estaban, acercándose hasta mis labios hinchados por los besos anteriores, sin tocarlos, sólo estando cerca. —Sabes que quiero oírte. Me _encanta_ escucharte rogar, Kurt.

Tragué, sintiendo cómo el aire se volvía denso ante el nuevo silencio, perdido en las sensaciones de sus dedos rozando mi piel, de su lengua saboreando mi pecho, de sus labios dejando manchas púrpura en diferentes lugares.

No intenté calmarme ni callar pero a pesar de los sonidos salientes de mis labios, el ruido de un cierre al bajarse fue lo que rompió el silencio entre nosotros. La camiseta negra de Blaine había desaparecido, y sus pantalones estaban abiertos, con una de sus manos perdida dentro de ellos.

Dejé a mi cabeza golpearse contra la pared tras de mí, escuchando un segundo cierre abrirse, con menor lentitud y más urgencia, sentí la brisa en mis piernas y la fricción de una mano que no era mía sobre la tela de mis boxers.

La habitación se llenó con el nombre de Blaine entre penosos gemidos, jadeos exhaustos y gritos casi histéricos, pidiendo por más, suplicando por contacto; claro, mi novio era de lo más complaciente.

Sus manos abandonaron ambos miembros y con una rapidez absoluta tanto su ropa interior como la mía se atascaron en nuestras rodillas, no había tiempo, aunque tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Nuestros penes chocaron, haciéndome gritar y logrando que Blaine murmurara maldiciones en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y una de sus manos volviendo a unirlos: el aroma a sexo invadía la habitación casi tan pestilentemente como el familiar aroma de mi aerosol para cabello.

Le escuché quejarse, creyendo que eran más maldiciones, hasta que tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apartó de su cabeza —Me lo vas a arrancar, gatito.

Intenté no responder ante el sobre-nombre, no reaccionar, pero con mi miembro fuera, erecto como estaba me dije que era un idiota si éste era el momento en el cual iba a pretender parar.

—Párate—comandó, con aquella voz llena de lujuria que sólo yo podía escuchar, aquella voz que me pertenecía.

Hice lo que me pedía, sintiendo de inmediato sus dedos clavándose en mis caderas y sus labios rozar cada centímetro de piel en mis muslos, —ahora sí puedes tomarme del cabello —dijo, y cumplí con su sugerencia.

Su lengua impactó contra la punta de mi pene, saboreando el líquido seminal que lo mantenía húmedo, los dedos de Blaine se incrustaron aún más en mis caderas, atrayéndome hacia sí, haciéndome entrar en su boca de lleno en el primer intento. "La práctica hace al maestro" resonó en mi cabeza, sus palabras después de la primera vez que lo había intentado.

Gemí su nombre al momento que mis dedos se ensortijaron en su cabello, no sabiendo si hacerle ir más profundo o simplemente alejarle, incapaz de resistir mucho más ante la humedad y el calor que proporcionaba su boca. Se había vuelto un experto, con su lengua haciendo piruetas en el pequeño espacio que le quedaba, su garganta relajada y sus ojos cerrados; los míos no podrían haber estado más abiertos.

El movimiento de su cabeza era hipnótico, con sus rulos en todas direcciones, tragando, con sus mejillas cerrándose y sus dientes perfectamente escondidos tras esos labios que me volvían loco. Todo Blaine me volvía loco.

Intenté gritarle para advertirle, para decirle que no aguantaría mucho más, pero apenas quise hacerlo miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con mis ojos, y fue esa simple mirada la que me hizo tocar el climax con la punta de los dedos.

Sí grité, sólo que no lo que planeaba.

Tomé bocanadas de aire mientras le miraba tragar mi semilla, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas entre mis manos pálidas. Le pedí que separase entre ligeros temblores de placer y el negó con la cabeza, aún con mi miembro dentro de su boca.

Lo dejó ir con un _pop_.

—Los sonidos que haces fueron suficientes… gatito.

Iba a preguntarle porqué me llamaba así cuando escuché el sonido de algo ligero impactar contra el suelo, allí donde podía ver que Blaine no mentía respecto a también haber terminado, estaban las orejas de gato que me había puesto para completar mi disfraz del día de brujas.

Las había olvidado completamente.


End file.
